


Running Like a Madman

by danehemmings



Series: Kakashi/Obito Drabbles [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, basically a mess of dialogue, written during my last bio lecture ahaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: Oh, why did Obito not skip class today? Stupid, to hope that Kakashi of all people would be the one to cut class. He wants the ground to swallow him up. Right now. If he could go back in time to yesterday, and stop his piece of shit love confession-“Obito,” Kakashi whispers, dropping his tense posture to lean in. Obito picks up the stiff spine for himself, and doesn’t look his friend’s way.





	Running Like a Madman

Obito should not be here. Fuck, he should not fucking be here. This is why people all over the universe drop out of college. To avoid painfully awkward situations like these.

His philosophy professor drones on and on. Obito pretends that he’s absorbed in the lesson, and that he isn’t completely distracted by the asshole in the seat next to his. Kakashi is sitting stiff straight, his pen lifted to write but not moving. Every so often, Kakashi will glance at Obito, or vice versa, and uncomfortable eye contact would be made.

Oh, why did Obito not skip class today? Stupid, to hope that Kakashi of all people would be the one to cut class. He wants the ground to swallow him up. Right now. If he could go back in time to yesterday, and stop his piece of shit love confession-

“Obito,” Kakashi whispers, dropping his tense posture to lean in. Obito picks up the stiff spine for himself, and doesn’t look his friend’s way. 

Kakashi sighs and his breath fans across the side of Obito’s face. Obito coughs loudly, and starts to gather up his things. Abandoning class is the best decision he can make. He practically runs out the door. He does run once he’s out of the building. It would be like Kakashi to follow him.

Maybe he should drop out of college. It’s not good for shit anyways. He can always mooch of Rin for the rest of his life. If she doesn’t murder him. Speaking of Rin, he’s just run past her. He does a quick spin, nearly careening into a terrified-looking Ebisu. 

He slows his pace to a walk to fall in step beside Rin ,”Uh, hey.”

Rin doesn’t bother with a greeting, “You are such an idiot.”

“Too stupid for this place, yeah,” Obito agrees.

“You know you look like an insane axe murderer when you run like that?”

“No I do not,” Obito says firmly, “I swear I’m not a real Uchiha.” He doesn’t get that insane evil glint in his eye like his uncle. Plus, he actually allows himself to have emotions. Like love emotions that fuck up friendships forever and cause him to consider dropping out of college.

Rin laughs, shaking her head, “I assume you took my advice yesterday?”

They turn to head towards Rin’s dorm, Obito shrugs his shoulders, “Maybe a little.”

“And Kakashi was too emotionally stunted to give you a proper answer?”

Rin gestures to a set of benches outside her building, and they sit. Obito debates the meaning of Rin’s words, which earns him a disappointed look.

“Obito, it’s not rocket science. Kakashi is-”

Rin is interrupted by Ebisu’s scream. Kakashi sprints past, looking like a madman.

“Holy shit,” Obito mutters. Did he look like that? Was Kakashi really that eager to turn him down?

“Yes, that’s how you looked,” Rin tells him. “And no, nobody chases someone down just to reject them.”

“You don’t know that, Rin, he’ll want to let me down easy, because-”

“There’s nothing I don’t know, how dare you,” Rin says sternly, “And now that you have offended me, I must go.” She flounces away and inside her dorm with a wink. Obito gapes after her. She was leaving him on his own, at a time like this? His heart was about to be crushed into a thousand tiny pieces. Kakashi darts past again, so fast a cloud of dust rises up in his wake. 

Obito slowly rises, and takes a few tentative steps forward. His dorm is directly across from Rin’s. He could get there in a minute, but he makes sure there’s no sign of Kakashi before he continues on. Luckily, there’s none. Perfect. Obito takes a deep breath, and kicks off as fast as he can. If he looked back, he’s relatively certain he’d have his own dust cloud.

Ten feet from the door he hears his name being called. Damn Kakashi. He gets inside as fast as he can, but Kakashi his right behind him.

“Obito!” 

Obito takes the stairs four at a time. He might be able to get into his room before Kakashi can barge inside. Maybe.

“Dammit, Obito!”

He struggles to get the key in the lock. Kakashi is two steps away as he swings the door open, and he rushes to close it. Kakashi gets one foot in the door.

“Fuck,” Obito curses. He could slam the door on Kakashi’s foot, but he really doesn’t want to hurt the love of his life.

“I just- I just want to talk,” Kakashi pants.

“I’m busy,” Obito lies.

“You’re not.” Kakashi tries to open the door wider. Obito kicks at his foot. Lightly, of course.

“You don’t know me.”

“Ouch,” Kakashi deadpans, “You’re hurting my foot.”

“I am?” Obito pulls away instinctively, despite Kakashi’s blatant sarcasm. Kakashi is so shocked at this stupidity that he almost lets Obito grab the door again. But he manages to get inside.

“You shit,” Obito says, at the same time Kakashi says, “I love you too.”

“Huh?” Obito says, “You- what?”

“Why do you think I was chasing you?” Kakashi asks.

“I- what?”

Kakashi pats his shoulder, “Take your time, genius.”

“You- love me?” Obito pinches himself. It hurts, and he doesn’t wake up. “Oh my god.”

“I don’t understand it either,” Kakashi says, cringing as Obito suddenly hugs him.

“You love me!”

“Yes, Obito. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Obito whispers, holding Kakashi tighter.

“You told me that yesterday,” Kakashi points out, “Please don’t crush me.”

“Right, sorry,” Obito pulls back and grins, “What now?”

Kakashi smirks, “Well-”

“Now it’s time for you two go on a first date,” a loud voice says. Obito and Kakashi turn towards it, to see Genma sitting at his and Obito’s shared desk.

“Ah, Genma, nice to see you.” Kakashi says weakly. Obito must have missed something, judging by Genma’s slightly horrified expression.

“Please don’t have sex while I’m here,” Genma pleads.

“Wha- we weren’t!” Obito exclaims. He is goddamn innocent.

“Yet,” Genma says with a glance at Kakashi, who shrugs.

“Jesus, Kakashi, you pervert,” Obito admonishes. He knew he should’ve tried harder to burn all of Kakashi’s Make-Out Tactics books.

“You’ll be saying that in a different tone later,” Kakashi says with a wicked grin. Obito becomes a tomato. Genma chuckles, but sobers up quickly.

“Later, when I’m not here?”

“Obviously,” Kakashi sighs, “And you’ll be gone when?”

“Shut up,” Obito punches Kakashi’s shoulder,

“Obito is a delicate flower,” Genma grins, “You mustn’t crush him.”

“Delicate?” Kakashi rubs as his shoulder, “He’s just assaulted me.”

Oh shit. Obito brings his hand to his heart, “Did I really hurt you?”

“No,” Genma says at the same time Kakashi says “Yes.”

“You’ll have to make it up to me later, when Genma is out of the room,” Kakashi says gravely.

Genma feigns throwing up. Obito can’t quite believe how proud of himself Kakashi seems, so he grabs his hand and pulls them out of the room.  
“Don’t wait up, Genma!” He calls over his shoulder.

“We can go to my room,” Kakashi suggests the moment the door’s closed, “Guy is back in Konoha for the week.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Obito tells him. But they head towards Kakashi’s dorm anyways.


End file.
